The Forgotten Twin
by keval10
Summary: Harry's brother Michael is the Boy-Who-Lived in the eyes of the wizarding world. Harry is left by the Dursleys because his parents fear he will hurt Michael. The Dursleys abandon Harry in front of Wool's Orphanage.


The

Forgotten Twin

Prologue

_Godrick's Hollow, October 31st 1981_

The Dark Lord Voldemort walked slowly but confidently down the narrow and overgrown path which lead to the front door of Potter Manner. An aura of death followed him as he flicked his wand and the front door of the house busted open in a shower of splinters and green light. His face lit up with cruel and sadistic smile his servant Wormtail had actually done his task, He distracted the Potters thus leaving him free from those who thought they could defeat him with their love and ideals a bunch of morons the lot of them, he thought.

As he entered the house a look of distaste crossed his face as he eyed the items in the house. Voldemort walked up the stairs and entered the nursery which housed the potter twins. "Now which twin do I kill first?" He thought aloud in a cruel voice. The Dark Lord surveyed the twins; the first one Michael had red hair which matched his mother and dark brown eyes. The second twin Harry Potter had his father's hair, dark and unkempt and had green eyes, the same green as the killing curse that coupled with the fact that his eyes showed intelligence, Voldemort made his decision. Harry Potter would die first.

Harry Potter looked on in curiosity as he watched the tall man with a dark cloak watch him and his brother with victory glinting in his eyes. Harry saw the man open his mouth and screamed victoriously, "Avada Kedavra!" Harry watched on confused as a deadly green light began to sprout from the wand.

It was too late when Lord Voldemort realized something had gone wrong, one moment he was watching the Killing curse speed towards young Harry, the next moment it somehow rebounded off the baby. He looked on with horror as the curse headed for him. He sceamed "POTTER!" as the curse hit him. The last thing he saw before his spirit left his body was a smirk light up the lightning marked face of Harry Potter.

The power of the curse rebounding caused the nursery ceiling to crumble under the power. As the rubble fell it hit the forehead of George Potter slicing the skin leaving a V mark on his head. Just as the destroyed ceiling finished showering down, a distinctive popping sound could be heard as the Potters, Sirius Black and Albus Dumbledore apperated into the room. Dumbledore walked up to the twins and wondered which one was the saviour of the wizarding world.

Then finally Dumbledore saw the mark left by Voldemort on Michael Potter's face, or so he thought. He carefully picked up the chubby child and lifted him over his head and proclaimed, "Voldemort," the people in the room flinched at the sound of the name, "is dead, George Potter has the defeated him!" The three friends screamed in joy as the headmaster finished speaking. The friends celebrated long into the night, the same as every other household in Wizarding Britain.

Behind the rejoicing friends lay Harry Potter who viewed them with a red lightning bolt scar on his head, which was obstructed by his unruly jet black hair, and would never be seen as it quickly healed leaving no trace of its existence.

_Potter Manner, July 31st, 1985_

Today was the fifth birthday of the saviour of the wizarding world Michael Potter, what many did not know was that today was also the birthday of his twin brother Harry Potter. On this day Harry Potter did not come downstairs to greet his parents opting rather to stay in his bedroom and read. Books were in his opinion, his true family, never leaving him and allowing him to slip into a world of fantasy.

'Growl' Harry got out of his four-poster bed with a sigh and slowly moved towards his bedroom and quietly opened his door as to not alert his parents of his presence which was not likely since they probably had all their attention on his brother.

Slowly slinking down the steps as he reached the end of the flight he felt his heart stop at the scene before him. Lily Potter slowly handed Michael his birthday gift. He hurriedly ripped off the gift paper and threw it on the ground and in Michael's hand was a brand new training broom, light glinted off the polished surface of the broom.

Suddenly Michael looked up as if he had sensed someone was watching, when he noticed it was Harry, he sent a full-blown smirk in his brother's direction.

Upon seeing his brother's smirk something snapped in Harry and before he even knew what he was doing, he ran up and pushed his brother down. On the floor was lay an unconscious George Potter.

"HARRYYYYYYYY! Go up to your room and don't come down until we call you!" screamed James in anger.

Harry ran up to his room, slammed his door and locked it waiting for his parent's call. It never came.

If either of the Potter parents had took a moment to analyse the situation they would have realized that Harry's five-year old body could never have enough power to not his brother unconscious and that Harry's hands never touch the Boy-Who-Lived but stopped just millimeters before. This was the eldest Potter's first display of accidental magic.

_Potter Manner, December 25th, 1985_

Five year old Harry Potter and his twin ran into the living room of Potter Manner heading to the gigantic Christmas tree in centre of the room, littered with presents addressed to one Michael Potter. Harry Potter dug through the myriads of the colourful presents trying to find one addressed to him. "YAYYYYY!" squealed Michael Potter. Abruptly Harry twisted around upon seeing this, jealousy and power surged through the five-minute older Potter.

Lily Potter was having a boring Christmas since Sirius and Lupin could not make it since it was a full moon. As she entered the room her heart jumped as she saw the gift which Michael was holding fly from his hand and hit the wall almost as if it had a mind of its own. "James!" she screamed in joy, her son had for the first time had performed wand-less magic. James ran into the room upon hearing his wife shout for him, looking confused seeing that nothing was wrong. "James, Michael just performed wand-less magic!" she said proudly, barely containing her excitement. "What!" James replied, as he and Lily ran up and hugged their youngest son.

"I did that!" screeched Harry as his parents hugged his brother. Lily turned to look at her oldest son, "Harry what did I tell you about lying." She replied in a stern voice. "But mommy I'm not lying!" whined her son. "James tell your son to stop lying I saw Michael make the gift fly from his hand!" Lily screamed at Harry, "Harry go to your room and don't come down until I call you!"

A crying Harry suddenly bolted up the stairs pain obviously ridden on his face. "STUPID family won't believe me when I tell the TRUTH!" he screamed at his parents as he slammed his room door close with a loud 'thud' Just has Harry's door closed the front door opened and, in stepped Albus Percival Wulfric Dumbledore, Head of the Wizardgamot, Supreme Mugwump of The International Confederation Of Wizards, dressed in colourful robes which featured every colour of the rainbow.

"Dumbledore?" said Lily confused as to why the headmaster was here. "I am here to celebrate Christmas with Michael, like I do every year." "Oh sorry my mind was fuzzy for a moment just now because," her voice immediately changed to one of pride and excitement, "George just has a burst accidental magic!"

A smile lit up the already twinkling face of the old headmaster. "This is very good," beamed Dumbledore, "I will start teaching young Michael magical theory from next year and practical training will begin when he starts Hogwarts so he will be ready to face Voldemort when he returns." "What!" screamed James and Lily at the same time, "He-who-must-not-be-named is dead you said so yourself?" a look of confusion crossed their scared faces. "I think it is time for you to know this," replied Dumbledore his voice abruptly turning grave, "I believe that Voldemort attained immortality and never truly died that faithful night so long ago but is now a spirit and is looking for a way to return, unless he already has."

"Now on a lighter note where is Harry?" said Dumbledore his voice going back to its regular cheerfulness. Lily replied, "Dumbledore, I think Harry is getting jealous of Michael's fame. He said that he had done the wand-less magic but I had clearly seen Michael do it." "I had feared this would happen, I think we should keep Harry away from, Harry may become jealous of Michael and that jealousy may well turn into resentment which could possibly turn into hate, we wouldn't want him injuring the only chance the Wizarding world has against Tom Riddle." Responded Dumbledore

"But where would we send him?" asked James. "Lily, would your sister consider taking in Harry?" Dumbledore asked the mother. "She probably will I think she gave up the grudge she held against me a long time ago." said Lily. "Then it is settled Harry will live with Petunia until he is ready to accept what his brother has to do." said Albus. James Potter's eyes lit up at the thought of finally getting rid of Harry he never liked his first-born son. He only acted like he did to appease his wife. Slowly a plan began to form in the mind of the father and finally spoke up and voicing his plans, "Sending Harry to Petunia would probably increase the boy's hate for George but if he is Obliviated then he would forget us and he could still stay your sister. She would just tell him that we died."

"But surely he would eventually find out about his family when he gets invited to attend Howarts?" Albus said expression his concern about the plan.

"Albus, the boy is probably a squib has anyone actually seen him do accidental magic?" James posed the question sounding almost annoyed.

Lily replied, "Yes. Your right James, all we need is George and we must protect him." she said shakily. All the while Albus repeated in his mind, "For the 'Greater Good.'" trying to tell himself that this is the right thing to do. "For the 'Greater Good.'"

"When should we send him to his aunt's?" asked Lily, slightly concerned about her son's well-being.

"Tomorrow should be good but we must do it at night, so as to not alarm the neighbours by seeing a baby being left on a doorstep." answered Albus. "This is for the 'Greater Good.'" said The Chief Warlock, attempting to ease the concern of Lily but mostly to ease his own fears.

_Potter Manner, December 26th,1985_

"Harry, pack your clothes and come downstairs, your mother and I need to have a talk with you, son." James Potter faltered on the last word when he told Harry Potter as he had just come down for breakfast, he had spent most of Christmas in his room.

Harry James Potter walked up the stairs which just a few moments ago he had walked down, a look of confusion marred on his cute face, why did he have to pack his clothes?

Exactly one hour later Harry stood with a full suitcase (Which had been charmed to be feather light and bottom-less ) in his hand in the living room of Potter Manner, listening to his father explain why he had to pack his clothes, "Harry, your mother and I have decided that you should spend some time with your aunt Petunia." "F-f-for h-how long?" stuttered Harry who was on the verge of tears, his emerald eyes glistening.

Lily Potter entered the room with a cup of tea in her hand. "Son, this is for you." She said trying to muster her sweetest voice as she handed the tea to her crying son. Harry the hot cup in his hands and brought it to his lips and tipped it, only too late did he realize that something was off but he had already ingested the potion. Harry's vision began to dim, the last thing he heard before he slipped into a deep slumber was James Potter say almost gleefully was, "Obliviate." and little Harry Potter forgot everything about the wizarding world.

Petunia Dursley prided herself and her family on being normal, so imagine her surprise when she opened the front door to get the mail only to find a four-year old toddler sleeping on her doorstep. Her immediate response was to contact the police but then she saw it, a letter tucked into the hands of the child, hesitantly she bent down and picked up the letter. Adding even more to her surprise, the letter was sealed with wax, her face paled as she realized who used wax seals, wizards.

Slowly she broke the seal and began to read the letter. "Vernon!" she screamed not caring if she woke up the child or the neighbours.

Vernon Dursley rushed down the stair upon hearing his wife scream for him. "Vernon what are we going to do with this, with this FREAK!" she spat out the word as she handed her husband the letter. "We obviously can't keep this freak in our home, imagine what he would do to our Duddykins." answered Vernon. "We'll send him to an orphanage and we will keep the monthly stipend we would be receiving." said Vernon greedily, this was the answer to their current predicament.

Vernon Dursley parked in front of the grey brick building, it had a dark green, high gate, and it was more than five stories, held an aura of hate and malice, the name of said building: Wool's Orphanage, he had unwittingly sent Harry Potter to the same orphanage which Tom riddle was a resident of.

Mrs Cole had worked at Wool's Orphanage for most of her life and now as a ninety year old woman she was the owner of the orphanage but never in her life had she ever paled at the sight of an orphan except for today. Mrs Cole opened the door of the orphanage and at the doorstep laid a four year old child with a letter tucked into his arms, slowly she picked up the letter and read it, it simply stated: His name is Harry Potter, His Parents abandoned him.

The letter was no what had paled, the reason she had paled was that the boy shared a resemblance to Tom Riddle, the only deference being the eyes, Tom's was red and Harry's was green. The reason this scared her was that strange thing had happened to people who bothered or hurt Tom. She forced herself to stop thinking about that boy, she did not want to relive those horrible years.


End file.
